Destiny & Love
by robomaniac
Summary: oneshot- Celie, Gunter, Wolfram berebut Yuuri untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.


Disclaimer:I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

A/N: My first fic.. sorry if there's a mistake.

* * *

Destiny & Love

-Chapter 1-

"YUURI!!" wolfram berjalan munuju yuuri dengan tatapan yang marah. Yuuri menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. "Kamu… kenapa kamu selingkuh di belakangku?"

"Selingkuh?" yuuri menjawab dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kamu selingkuh dengan Gunterkan?! Aku melihatnya!"

"Apa? Gunter? Kapan?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan barusan? Selingkuhkan? Huh.. dasar hennachoko!"

"Jangan panggil aku itu!! Aku bukan hennachoko!!" Yuuri menatap wolfram dengan kesal. "lagian yang kamu maksud itu, ini?" yuuri mengarahkan gengamannya kearah Wolfram. "hhh.. aku hanya menariknya keluar ruangan."

"Trus, apa itu?" wolfram menunjuk hidung Gunter yang berteteskan darah.

"Apa? Wu-Wuaa!! Gunter?!"yuuri melepaskan genggamannya.

"Huh, apa itu Yuuri?! Selingkuh? Dasar tukang selingkuh" yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak-nggak. Gunter pasti salah paham" yuuri mencoba untuk meyakinkan wolfram.

"Ma-maaf heika saya tak tahu apa yang saya pikirkan. Saya Cuma berpikir bahwa…" Gunter menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia teringat kembali pikirannya yang belom lama hilang itu. Ia pun mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Akhirnya Ia kembali lagi kealam sadarnya." Maaf heika. Saya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Per-permisi."Gunter berpamitan kepada Yuuri dan Wolfram lalu berjalan pergi.

"YUURI!!" Wolfram menatap yuuri yang masih berwajah bingung.

"Gunter tidak pernah berubah ya? Lama-lama aku jadi takut " Yuuri memikirkan Gunter yang makin lama mngejarnya terus sampai tak pernah berhenti. Ia pun merinding. Lalu menghela nafas.

"hmm, hennachoko." Wolfram melipat tangannya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!!" yuuriberteriak tepat didapan Wolfram. Wolfram membalasnya dengan memanglingkan wajahnya. Menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Yuuri. "bagaimana dengan belajarmu?"

Yuuri menatap wolfram bingung "uh, ya seperti biasa" yuuri mengingat kembali pelajaran yang Ia ikuti bersama Gunter. Menyeramkan. Pikirnya. Datanglah seorang cewe sexy yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah mereka.

"Heika! Heika!" Celie berteriak. Tak cukup jauh dari mereka. Celie tiba-tiba sajamemeluk Yuuri yang kebingungan. Yuuri merang-raung kehabisan nafas. "Celie-sama. Tolong lepaskan saya" Yuuri memohon kepada Celie.

Wolfram mencoba melepaskan Yuuri dari pelukan maut Ibunya. "Ibu, lepaskan Yuuri!!" wolfram memecah kan pelukan ibunya dari tunangannya.

"Ah." Celie mengeluarkan nada kecewa.

"terima kasih, Wolf" Yuuri tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Wajah Wolfram sedikit memerah."huh, hennachoko" Yuuri hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan itu.

"apa tujuan ibu datang kesini? Meculik Yuuri?!"

"mm… gimana ya? Aku ingin membawa Greta ke dalam perjalanku."

"untuk apa?" wolfram terkejut dengan ucapan ibunya. Dan tak lupa pula Yuuri.

"untuk menemaniku dalam perjalanan nanti. Kasian juga kalau Greta selalu dikurung di istana. Greta kan juga merupakan cucuku." Celie tersenyum-senyum bahagia. Bagaimana cucunya bila bertemu seorang cowok cantik? Tentu saja Ia akan menaksirnya. Dan Ia bisa menjadi pengikut jejakku. Pikir Celie dengan wajah bahagia.

"hm, benar juga. Kami sudahterlalu lama mengurungnya di istana. Baiklah… Ia boleh pergi bersamamu!"

Yuuri membuat keputusannya. Wolframpun berpikir-pikir sejenak. Dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya nya tanda setuju dengan Yuuri.

"bila terjadi sesuatu dengan Greta. Aku akan langsung membawanya pulang" Wolfram memperingatkan Ibunya.

Celie tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia. Ia langsung memeluk keduanya. Yuuri dan Wolfram meraung-raung.

"Ibu! Lepaskan!" Wolfram mencoba melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Terimakasih! Aku akan berjanji merawatnya dengan baik."

Tak lama kemudian Gunter datang, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Celie dan berhasil.

Sekali lagi Ia merasa kecewa.

"te-terimakasih Gunter!' Yuuri terengah-engah mencoba menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Gunter tersenyum jail."Seharusnya saya yang memeluk anda!" Gunter mendekati Yuuri dengan tangan yang siap memeluk.

"APA?! TIDAK BISA!! YUURI ADALAH TUNANGANKU!!" Wolfram berteriak.

"a-apa? Yang kalian perebutkan?" Yuuri bingung dengan tingkah laku mereka.

"ah.. Seharusnya aku! Heika dalah milikku!" Celie ikut memperebutkan.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai bertengkar. Siapa yang berhak memeluk Yuuri. Yuuri yang masih belom menyadari apa yang terjadi, atau masih belum mengerti. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah waktu lama berlalu. Mereka bertiga berhenti betengkar. Menatap Yuuri. Yuuri yang melihat hal itu merinding seketika.. "I had a bad feelings about this" Yuuri akhirnya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia berlari menjauhi mereka. Wolfram yang pertama kali menyadarinya berlari mengejar Yuuri.

"YUURI!! MAU KEMANA KAU??" wolfram berteriak selagi Ia berlari. Gunter pun menyusul Wolfram dan ikut mengejar Yuuri. Celie tak mau kalah Ia berlari mengikuti Gunter sambil berteriak "heika!heika!"

Yuuri tetap berlari. Tak menghiraukan mereka. "WAA!! Jangan kejar aku!!" yuuri menelusuri lorong-lorong. Dan akhirnya Ia menemukan sebuah kamar yangtak jauh daritempat Ia berlari. Ia memasuki kamar itu.

Kamar itu gelap, taka ada sedikitpun cahaya. Yuuri menutup pintu kamar. Dari dalam Ia bisa mendengar suara hentakan kaki mereka.

"dimana si Hennachoko itu?" Wolfram berlalu pergi melewati kamar tempat diamana Yuuri berada. Yuuri menghela nafas terduduk dibelakang pintu. Mengatur nafasnya. Setelah cukup tenang, Ia memperhatikan kamar yang ia masuki itu. Gelap. Hanya itu yang dapat Ia deskripsikan. Kalau Ia bisa menebaknya, sarang laba-laba dan debu menyelimuti kamar kamar ini tidak pernah dipakai, gumam Yuuri. Ia merasakan adanya seseorang atausesuatu yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ia merinding seketika. Ia mencoba mencari seseorang atau sesuatu ada dimana-mana. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Yuuri! Darimana saja kamu?" Wolfram yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya mengejutkannya.

"Wolf-wolfram?"

"Heika!heika!" Celie berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Heika! Anda membuat saya khawatir. Kami mencari-cari anda kemana-mana" Gunter memeluk Yuuri. (Bukankah ini tandanya Gunter menang?) Celie dan Wolfram menatap Gunter marah."Gun-gunter?"

"Yuuri! Dasar tukang selingkuh!!" Wolfram menarik Yuuri dari pelukan Gunter. Gunter tak mau kalah Ia ikut menarik Yuuri.

"LEPASKAN AKU!!" Yuuri berteriak histeris.

Celie yang melihatnya, cemburu dan ikut menarik Yuuri.

"LEPASKAN!!! IA TUNANGANKU!" Wolfram menambah kan kekuatandan merarik Yuuri lebih kuat. Yuuri meraung kesakitan.

"Ini waktunya Heika belajar lagi." Gunter tak mau kalah. Kalau heika belajar… berarti saya bisa berduaan saja dengan Heika. Pikir Gunterdengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Itu hanya alasankan??" Wolfram bisa membaca pikiran Gunter.

Mereka tidak menyadari lagibahwa yang mereka tarik-tarik dari tadi itu adalah Yuuri. Yuuri yang juga dari tadi meraung kesakitan,tak dihiraukan oleh mereka.

"tolong lepaskan…." Mereka kembali ke alam sadar yang sudah lama mereka tinggalkan itu. Mereka melepaskan terikan mereka. Yuuri kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan terjatuh.. Sebelum Ia jatuh sampai ke lantai, Wolfram menangkap Yuuri. Membiarkan Yuuri jatuh dipangkuannya.

"YUURI!"

* * *

Setelah lama menunggu Gisela keluar dari kamar Yuuri. Semua menantikan ucapan yang keluar dari Gisela.

"bagaimana?"

" Yuuri heika hanya kelelahan. Tak perlu cemas. Biarkan Ia beristirahat beberapa hari."

Wolfram, Gunter dan Celie menghela nafas.

"tapi, tolong beritahukan heika. Jangan menggerakkan bahunya untuk beberapa hari."

"kenapa?apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Wolfram cemas.

"persendiannya terkilir. Biarkan bahunya beristirahat. Saya sudah memberikan pertolongan ttidak perluterlalu khawatir. Bahunya akan pulih dalam beberapa hari." Gisela memohon diri. Dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Wolfram mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari kamar. _Yuuri_ .Wolfram langsung memasuki kamar Yuuri. Yuuri menatap wolfram dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Wolfram?"

"Yuuri, kau harus istirahat. Tidurlah lagi." Wolfram mendekati Yuuri. YUuri membalas dengan senyuman dan tidur kembali.

_Kau membuatku khawatir, hennachoko._

Wolfram, duduk disamping Yuuri. Menatapnya penuh makna. Melihat tunangannya yang tiduritu iya tersenyum manis. "Yuuri." Wolfram mengelus pipi Yuuri dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum. _Tak apa kan? Iagian Ia juga sedang tertidur._ Wolfram mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir yuuri. Menciumnya. Muka Wolfram mulai memerah. Dengkuran Yuuri yang lembut, memperdalam ciummannya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan lembut lalu merobohkan badannya di samping Yuuri. Dengan wajah memerah Ia tertidur.

TBC

My first fic XD

maaf, kalo ada kesalahan..please review ^^

thank you!


End file.
